


crimson

by mikakamijou



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, first ao3 post, ignore this it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikakamijou/pseuds/mikakamijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shion is losing his will to live.<br/>sucky drabble bc i love angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	crimson

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks

_I miss him, you know?_

“When will he come back?” Lili had asked when Shion one day had told her about the man with the silver eyes.  
“I don’t know, but it’s okay.”  
  
_No, it’s not okay._  
  
“I can manage.”

_I try to tell myself that it doesn’t hurt._

“But don’t you miss him?”  
“Yeah, but I’m fine. I have you and Renka, and Inukashi, and my mother, after all.”  
“And Tsukiyo!”, she had proclaimed in that high-pitched voice of hers.

_It hurts._

Shion had laughed. “And Tsukiyo.”

_I can’t write on tear-stained pages._

“I gotta go! I need to take care of my little sister! Bye, Shion-nii-san!”

_Ithurtsithurtsithurts_

“Where are you, Nezumi? Come back.”

_Are these tears? Why am I crying?_

“Please.”

_Is he alive?_

“Please..”

_Come back._

“Come back, come back, come back you asshole! Just.. Come back to me.”

_Is that blood?_

“I…”

_I can’t stop._

“I don’t love him.”

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts_

“Why would I? Haha. He left me. Why would I love him?”

_I’m going insane._

“I hate him.”

_No, I don’t._

“I’m so tired..” 

_I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> told you, this sucks


End file.
